User blog:Sadius Snape/The Third Task
'The Third Task '''by Sadius Snape As the Gryffindors and Slytherins poured out of Professor Snape’s dungeon classroom after a Double Potions class, my heart thumped faster than ever. I needed to find Harry. Harry Potter, of Gryffindor House, the sworn nemesis of my cousin and friend Draco Malfoy. But Harry was my friend, too. At last, I spotted him, flanked by his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who still seemed skeptical about a Slytherin befriending Harry. They were deep in conversation, perhaps criticizing Snape like they always were. As I pushed my way through the oncoming tide of Slytherins and Gryffindors, my cousin unfortunately caught up to me. He was always trying to keep me company, that arrogant git. How can I even get anywhere or do anything alone when he’s always behind my back? “Hello, Sadius!” Draco exclaimed brightly. “Where are you headed now? Would you like to spend break with me? Preferably in our common room?” I blushed. Why do you like him so much? I scolded myself. It’s only because he likes you. “Erm, I need to go talk to someone for a second. Mind if I do so?” “Who?” My friend asked eagerly. “Is it Potter again?” “Yeah. Then I’ll go back to the common room afterwards.” “Why do you want to speak with him anyways?” Draco loved to taunt Harry. “Need to talk to him. Just leave me alone for a second, will you?” My words came out slightly harsher than I expected. Draco nodded reluctantly and hurried away. Harry was just a little ways up ahead in the Entrance Hall. I rushed towards him. I had to get to him before he and his friends returned to their common room. As I neared him. Ron spotted me. “Harry, it’s Sadius!” he yelped. Harry turned around to look at me, while Hermione glanced at me before hurrying away. “Library,” she said, winking at me. “What do you want?” Harry asked. Unlike Ron, who still loathed me, Harry looked curious. “It’s… ah… ” My tongue seemed to be stuck. My fingers dug into the strap of my schoolbag. “We need to talk in private.” “Meet you back at the common room, mate,” Ron said, turning around to head towards the staircase in front of us. “And don’t you dare hurt Harry,” Ron snapped at me. Harry sighed and turned towards me. “What is it, Sadius?” He asked, gazing curiously at the green streak in my white-blond hair. I took a deep breath and said, “D’you think you’ll be fine during the Third Task? I mean, the maze, it must be full of magical creatures and all…” “I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Harry smiled. “All of us Champions are bound to be supervised. Especially with you around.” He had a good point. I was the Accompanist for the Triwizard Tournament, which meant that I was to also be participating in each task to ensure the safety of the four Champions. I smiled as I felt a rush of gratitude towards my friend from Gryffindor. “Erm, thanks, Harry. Well, I’ll see you at the Third Task tomorrow, then.” As I walked away, I wondered if Harry was actually all right. He sometimes tended to say he was okay when he wasn’t. Hopefully he was practicing defensive spells with Ron and Hermione. Instead of heading up the marble staircase that lead towards Gryffindor Tower, I walked down the stone steps leading down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin Common room was. I kept walking down the corridor til I reached a bare stretch of wall. “Pure-Blood,” I muttered. The section of the wall disappeared, revealing a passageway that I entered. As I stepped into the green-hued Common Room, Draco Malfoy leapt up from one of the green velvet couches as he spotted me. “Over here, Sadius! What did you say to Potter?” “Oh, just checking in with him for the Third Task,” I replied simply, as I plopped down onto the couch beside him. “Making sure he’s prepared.” “But why would you want Potter to win?” Draco asked. “Surely you support Cedric Diggory and not him!” Cedric was the other Hogwarts Champion, of Hufflepuff, the one who apparently actually qualified for the Tournament, according to most Slytherins. There was also Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons. I quickly decided to change the subject. “Hey, what d’you reckon are the chances of me getting to the Triwizard Cup in the maze before any of the Champions?” “Fat chance, I daresay,” Draco said as we headed off for dinner, weighing the chances and laughing all the way. But deep inside, I, Sadius Black Riddle Snape, felt that the Third Task would not be easy indeed. ''The next day, during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament… “Stupefy! Impedimenta! Come on, get out of the way, you great scumbag!” I cried, firing all the defensive spells I knew at the giant spider, alongside Cedric. The spells streamed uselessly off of the creature’s hairy body. In response, the Acromantula scuttled towards me, but I was quicker. “EXPELLIARMUS!” I shouted, and the giant spider dropped Harry. “C’mon!” Harry and Cedric quickly followed suit. “Well, who d’you reckon is the champion now?” Cedric asked as we skidded to a halt in front of the glowing Triwizard Cup. “It’s a Hogwarts victory anyways,” I pointed out. “Why don’t we grab it at the same time?” suggested Harry. “Right,” said Cedric “C’mon, let’s grab a handle—three—two—one—” Right at that moment, Harry and Cedric began to spin with the Cup. “Wait!” I shouted, managing to grab hold of Harry’s foot. “It’s a Portk—” The ground was wretched from my feet. The maze spun away from view, and a new place formed before my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, I noticed that we were in what appeared to be a deserted graveyard. Suddenly, I realized where we were. “Where—” Cedric started. “We’re in Albania,” I replied gravely. “This is where Lord Voldemort dwells.” Category:Blog posts